


app

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, in which james is a dumbass, so is q tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james and q communicate through an app<br/>based off of this post: http://isthisrubble.tumblr.com/post/122289251934/this-is-the-cutest-and-most-corny-app-for</p>
            </blockquote>





	app

Q monitored James, who was in Serbia for a reconnaissance. In the dead of winter. Because Q got mad at him for missing their anniversary. Maybe it was too harsh because now Q began to regret ever sending him out there, he missed the bastard. Q poured himself another cup of tea and settled in. Just then, his phone beeped. Q raised an eyebrow and swiped his phone to unlock it. One of his apps began to blink as he clicked on it. The chatroom opened and he read the message:

 

_Thinking of you_

 

Q swallowed and bit his lip before he typed a response.

 

_How is the mission?_

_Bloody cold. It’s -1 right now._

 

Q looked at the screen to see that James’s temperature was slowly decreased. He frowned and moved back to his phone.

 

_Are you indoors?_

_Of course I am. Doesn’t mean that they have good heating._

Q shifted as he took a sip of his tea.

 

_Q. I’m sorry. For forgetting._

_Why did you forget?_

_Because ours is with another anniversary. One I’d rather forget._

_Vesper?_

_My parents._

 

Q swore under his breath. Of course. That’s why he came home…. Q rubbed his eyes and sighed. Q then pinched the bridge of his nose before he came back to the phone.

 

_I’m sorry, James._

_Why? I didn’t tell you._

_I should have known. You should have never gone on this mission._

_You were angry, and rightfully so. I’ll be back soon, you know._

_You aren’t mad at me for sending you out there?_

_Oh, I’m mad but I’m here. I’d send myself here to get my head straight, too._

 

Q bit his lip as he shook his head.

 

_I wish you were here, James._

_Yeah, me too. At least you can take care of me when I come back sick._

_Oh no, if you come back sick, you can stay with Alec._

_Alec would just feed me vodka and tell me that’s how he kept warm in Russian winters._

_Alec’s also an idiot._

_Lol._

Q could actually hear James chuckle at that. Q stared at his phone and sniffled; fuck he missed James. Q hesitated before he smiled.

 

_You should rest._

_Yeah, probably._

_Kiss?_

_Please._

 

Q swiped and found the “thumbkiss” part of the application and pressed his thumb down. He waited and smiled when he saw the screen turn red and vibrated. He giggled to himself as he removed his thumb after a few seconds.

 

_I’ll see you soon, love._

_Goodnight, Q. Love you._

_Love you too, you oaf._


End file.
